


Visit

by SaraJaye



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Foursome - F/F/M/M, Friendship/Love, Multi, Post-Series, Snarky Mai, Visiting, Zuko Hates Cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hated the cold. But he loved them, and he wouldn't trade a moment by their sides for any amount of warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

> _AtLA, Aang/Katara/Mai/Zuko, South Pole_

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Zuko grumbled. Aang and Katara bounded ahead, jumping into every snow pile they could find, but Mai remained at his side. Smirking, but at his side.

"You knew what you were getting us into when you confessed your love for them," she said. "You're just lucky I adore Katara and that the Avatar's grown on me, or I'd be the cranky one."

" _You_ didn't spend a year in the freezing cold," Zuko shot back, squeezing her hand more tightly. "You'd think being here this long would have gotten me used to the cold, but I still hate it."

"Careful," Mai teased, "your Fire Nation Royalty Privilege is showing."

"Says the girl who pouted when Katara said we couldn't get fruit tarts up here." He couldn't help smiling, though. Despite the cold, despite the lack of fruit tarts and the itchy parka, he was glad to be here.

He'd had feelings for Aang even back in the days of chasing him, rivaled only by his long-time affections for Mai. Katara had been trickier; they hadn't gotten along at first and even after they made amends she treated him more like she would Sokka and he viewed her as a less dangerous Azula.

Then one night she kissed him after they'd had too much rice wine. Later they'd discovered Mai and Aang in a closet. And of course, Mai and Katara had their share of secrets.

After a brief discussion and various confessions, the foursome had taken to traveling the world before Zuko and Mai were ready to settle down as Fire Lord and Lady. Right now they were headed to the South Pole to visit Katara's family, who already knew about the arrangement. Katara had insisted so as not to spring such a surprise on her elderly grandmother.

Everyone had seemed okay with this, though. Or at least not _completely_ disturbed. Sokka had offered his token protective older brother complaints and Mai's mother was scandalized, but even she hadn't fought too hard to keep them from going ahead with it.

It didn't matter, though. They were the Avatar, the Fire Lord and two women who could pull more than their combined weight in determination and fighting prowess. No one could tame them or keep them in their place.

"I can't believe I agreed to this," he sighed again, but even he didn't buy his own grumbling anymore.

He watched Aang and Katara playing in the snow like the kids they barely were anymore. He watched Mai pretend not to be fascinated by the endless miles of snow. And he couldn't stop smiling because he was where he belonged.


End file.
